Electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, tablet devices, and digital cameras, may include a biometric authentication sensor that is responsive to user touch. A user may touch the biometric authentication sensor using a digit, such as a thumb or finger, to allow the user to access one or more functions of the device.
The biometric authentication sensor may be located offset from the touch surface of the electronic device. The offset may be caused by the placement of a lens on top of the sensor, thereby encasing the sensor below the touch surface. Advantages of locating the biometric authentication sensor offset from the touch surface include cost savings by avoiding cutouts in the lens, minimal impact on the industrial design of the device, and reducing the necessity for a physical key at the touch surface (such as a home key).
Unfortunately, a biometric authentication sensor located offset from the touch surfaces suffers from lack of sensory feedback for the user.